ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Killer
Ace Killer (エースキラー Ēsu Killa) is a mechanical doppelanger from the TV series, Ultraman Ace. Ace Killer appeared in episode 14. Subtitle: Alternate Dimension Superman (異次元超人, I Jigen Chōjin) Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 40 Meters *Weight: 43,000 tons Powers/Abilities *Emelium Ray: After absorbing Ultraseven's energy, Ace Killer gained the ability to emit a yellow Emelium Ray from the red area on his forehead. Has the same strength as Ultraseven's. *Specium Ray: After absorbing Ultraman's energy, Ace Killer gained the ability to emit a yellow Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a "+" shape. Has the same strength as Ultraman's. *Ultra Bracelet: After stealing Ultraman Jack's Ultra Bracelet, he equips it to his left arm. Ace Killer uses it in a similar fashion as Jack when he throws it to slice foes. But instead of slicing, it causes a large explosion on contact. Will return to Ace Killer after it's use. *Battle Sai: Ace Killer is equipped with a large sai, which he holds in his right hand. Can be used like a normal sai; slashing, stabbing, battery, etc. *M87 Bomb: After absorbing Ultraman Zoffy's M87 energy, Ace Killer can create a large ball of M87 energy with his hands and toss it at his foes. Matches the M87 Beam in strength. *Power Absorbtion: Ace Killer can absorb the energy, as well as a few powers, of beings with color timers to increase his strength and copy their powers. *Armored Hide: Ace Killer's body was created specificly to endure the power of Ultraman Ace's weapons, like the Metallium Ray. Attacks like these don't even cause him to flinch. Ace Killer II *Large Claws: Ace Killer II's left hand ends with large, powerful, and sharp claws. Can be used to slash and batter foes with great effect. *Dimensional Travel: Ace Killer II can travel through different dimensions at will by making a hole in the sky, which seems to shatter like glass. The sky will piece itself by together when he leaves or enters the hole. Mebius Killer *Mebium Beam: M. Killer can perform the Mebium Beam by placing his left palm over the green pendant on his right forearm, M. Killer can charge his hands with energy. He extends them in different directions horizontally, and then brings them together abov ehis head, creating an "infinity loop." Then, putting his hands in the "+" shape, M. Killer can fire the beam. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in power. *Mebium Blade: M. Killer can create a blade much like Ultraman Mebius'. From the green pendant on his right hand, a yellow blade can form. Perfect for slashing and cutting. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in strength. *Mebium Bust: M. Killer can also perform the Mebium Bust. M. Killer creates a large ball of fire in his hands, and then hurls the fireball at his foes. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in power. *Large Claws: M. Killer's left hand ends with large, powerful, and sharp claws. Can be used to slash and batter foes with great effect. *Mebium slash: M. Killer can fire purple arrow-shaped blasts from his palms. History Ultraman Ace Ace Killer was a creation of Yapool in an attempt to kill Ultraman Ace. By luring the Ultra Brothers onto a desolate planet and forcing Ultraman Ace to battle the chouju, Barabas on Earth. Ace Killer was released and absorbed the powers and weapons of the Ultra Brothers. With their power, Yapool released a robot replica of Ultraman Ace to demonstrate Ace Killer's power. Witstanding a Metallium Ray, Ace Killer used a barrage of Ultraseven's Emerium Ray and Ultraman's Specium Ray to weaken the robot until it destroyed it with a variation of Zoffy's M87 Bomb. Eventually, Ultraman Ace returned to try and rescue his brothers, but was ambushed by the powered-up Ace Killer. With the Ultra Brothers' powers, Ace Killer easily overpowered Ultraman Ace until the Ultra Brothers used the last of their energy to replenish Ultraman Ace. With their combined energy, Ultraman Ace hurled a concentrated ball of their energy (the attack known as Space Q) at Ace Killer, destroying Yapool's weapon against him and releasing his comrades. Trivia *Ace Killer's name comes from the term "Ace" in baseball, which is considered to be the best pitcher. *This is the only series in which Ace Killer carries his sai, series-wise. In the video games, he uses it as a weapon. *Ace Killer shares the same subtitle as Yapool. Ultraman Mebius Ace Killer returned in episode 43 of the series, Ultraman Mebius as Mebius Killer (メビウスキラー - Mebiusu Killa). In this series, Yapool created a 2nd Ace Killer and used it as a weapon to battle Ultraman Mebius. Ace Killer Mirai had gone on a walk in the park with a girl he'd met, but Yapool was spying on them, disguised as a human once more. He held a clutch of ballons with him; these looked innocent, but had devious powers. Yapool finally confronted Mirai, as he was dealing with an annoying, smug reporter, revealing his true identity as Yapool. But rather than fight him, he released a red ballon with gold stripes into the sky. The ballon opened up a dimensional hole, and from it, Ace Killer emerged! Yapool teleported to a safe distance to observe, as Ace Killer made his way toward Mirai, crushing anything in his path. The reporter made a hasty getaway, but Mirai stayed with the girl, telling her to run, and that he'd take care of Ace Killer. Mirai ran off to transform into Ultraman Mebius, but unknown to him, she followed him, and witnessed his transformation. Mebius confronted Ace Killer, who proved to be a much better fighter. Things only got worse as Yapool called Gadiba into action. The little gas monster leaped into Ace Killer's body, and gave him new abilities; he was now Mebius Killer. Mebius Killer After Gadiba transformed Ace Killer II, Yapool ordered Mebius Killer to first use the Mebium Beam; placing his left palm over the green pendant on his right forearm, Mebius Killer charged his hands with energy, and performed the Mebium Beam. It struck Mebius' body, but he sidestepped most of it. Yapool, laughing, ordered him to fire it again, but this time, Mebius fired his own Mebium Beam, and the two were evenly matched. Yapool then ordered Mebius Killer to use the Mebium Blade, which formed out of his green pendant. Mebius pulled out his blade as well, but Mebius Killer was stronger still, and outmatched him. Finally, Yapool ordered him to use the Mebium Bust. The ball of fire struck Mebius with great force, and Mebius fell to the ground as Yapool laughed. Mebius tried to get up, but he was too weak. That's when the girl ran up and spoke to Mebius; she believed in him and his strength. Mebius wouldn't give up now, and he got back up to fight once more. This time, however, Mebius was winning. Mebius Killer grappled with Mebius, and was overpowering him. That's when Mebius pulled out his newest power; his body began glowing red, and then he engulfed Mebius Killer and himself in flames! It was Mebius' version of the Ultra Dynamite move Ultraman Taro uses; the Mebium Dynamite! Mebius Killer groaned in agony as Mebius' flames burned his flesh, but Mebius kept a good grip on him, and finally, with one last burst of power, Mebius caused the finishing explosion, destroying Mebius Killer once and for all. Trivia *A fan redesign of Mebius Killer was created as part of a contest for Bandai's Toyline. The redesign is known as "Kabuto the Killer." In contrast to his original appearance, Kabuto the Killer had crab-like claws and his body design resembles that of a Samurai. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Ace Killer reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Trivia *The Ace/Mebius Killer Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for its appearance in the film. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Mebius Killer reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Mebius Killer is one of the four major antagonists in this prequel to the above movie. He, along with Deathrem, Glozam, and Armored Mephilas assault the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Zamusha (now known as Mecha-Zamu,) in an attempt to resurrect Alien Emperor. However, their plans are foiled when Ultraman Mebius looses the Giga Battle Nizer and Mecha-Zamu sacrifices his life to keep the Emperor from being revived. In the end, he battles Ace and is destroyed by his Metallium Ray. Trivia *The Ace/Mebius Killer Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for its appearance in this side story. *Mebius Killer has the ability to fire a purple arrow-shaped energy slash from his palms, similar to Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Slash in this side story. *In this entry, Mebius Killer speaks, whereas in all his other appearances he is mute (save for Ultraman Mebius where he grunts.) *Originally, Yapool was suppose to appear in the special. But due to a short schedule, the Mebius Killer costume was reused instead. It can be justified that Yapool's essence lived on in the form of Mebius Killer due to Mebius Killer being able to speak fluently in the film, and that Mebius Killer himself did not interact with the Four Heavenly Kings in their appearances. Ultraman Saga Gaiden: Killer The Beatstar Ace Killer reappeared in this Side Story coinciding the film, Ultraman Saga. In part 1 of the special, after Gomora destroys a Legionoid Beta, Ace Killer (as well as Imperializer and King Joe) appear and together team up and beat down Gomora, forcing the monster back into Rei's battlenizer. Shortly after, The Ultimate Force Zero arrives on the scene and battles the robots. Glenfire battles with Ace Killer and eventually destroys the Robot by piledriving him into the ground. Trivia *The Ace/Mebius Killer Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for its appearance in the film. Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Chouju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju